


In All Conscience

by ragnarok89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Ymir/Christa. "...there's something you're not telling me…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Conscience

"Sometimes I just feel like," Christa spoke, sitting up, pulling the sheet tight around her bare body. "…there's something you're not telling me." It's not that she thought that Ymir would lie to her, exactly, more that there was just so much that wasn’t said, that remained unspoken.

Ymir was an enigma, and at first, that was appealing, because there was nothing that Christa liked more than a mystery. But as time flew by, Ymir became even more elusive, and she was beginning to feel a little unsteady, like maybe she was out of her own realm here.

"What would you like me to tell you?" Ymir asked evenly, ever so calm, and wandering around the room. This was as she was gathering her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head.

"I don't know," Christa inferred, because she really didn’t.

"I guess..." She thought for a moment. "I mean, just exactly where is this going?”

Ymir turned and looked at her, smiling gently. "I'm a part of the 104th Corps and you’re with the Survey Corps," she replied. "We’re going in different directions."

The words sounded harsh but they were said kindly. It wasn’t as if Christa didn’t know that. But still.

Ymir then picked up her carrier bag. "Will I see you later?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Christa replied, nodding her head. "I've got this thing but... yes; we’ll see each other later."

"Good to know" Ymir said, like it was all settled, and maybe it was.

Whatever this is, it was out of Christa’s hands, seemingly, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint why but then nothing about Ymir, about the two of them together, was simple or straightforward.

"Bye," Ymir said, and Christa didn’t say anything, watching her leave, listening to the door slam.


End file.
